To reduce germ exposure and keep a home floor clean, some people ask guests to remove their shoes before entering their home. However, some quests are not comfortable removing their shoes and therefore will not accept the invitation to enter. In these instances, the homeowner may leave the door open to converse with the guest. This however can be impractical, can cause heating and air conditioning costs to increase, and can allow insects to enter the home.